


it's pride baby (so kiss me like you mean it)

by joneinyourarea



Series: Stray Kids Fics [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And it's not even finished, But only if you squint, Fluff, M/M, Pride, THIS IS JUST GAY, a hint of angst at the end, being gay, it's just jisung and minho, it's pride month, there's referenced homophobia, this took too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: minho's tired of watching as his three friends seungmin, hyunjin and jeongin be the happy couple they are. he's also tired of woojin fawning over his online boyfriend and he just wants to have fun.or minho convinces his friends to fly all the way from korea to attend d.c pride and chaos ensues. amidst chaos he meets a beautiful malaysian boy. cue the homophobe with the bible.





	it's pride baby (so kiss me like you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> this took a ridiculously long time to write because i've been in a bit of a writer's block but this came naturally and i wanted to have it finished before pride on saturday but i had gone to my father's house to spend the weekend with him (as i haven't seen him in an entire year) so i decided the posting of this trash fic could wait. it's not the best anyway and it's not like anyone would read it, but i'm quite proud of it and what it's going to come to so i'm posting it!

this is not how minho wanted to spend his time in d.c, definitely not. he’d spent ages saving this money for his plane ticket, three jobs and very little sleep in order to have enough money just for this trip (of course his friends were better off than he was in the impulse spending department and were able to save more than enough for this trip to d.c). he’d bought everything he needed, and yes a gigantic sized agender flag was necessary so he could wrap it around himself at the pride parade they would be attending.

of course he was going all out, cute outfit, flag to wrap himself in, face paint- the whole nine yards. hell, he might even put on makeup, he hasn’t decided yet. but he knows he’s going to america and he’s going to have the time of his life (and yes, he’s agender but he still lets his friends use he/him pronouns because it’s less confusing on them and him in the long run). of course, while preparing for this trip and taking the 13 hour flight to d.c he didn’t think he’d be in this situation, but of course nobody does when they’re trying to have fun.

and now here he stands with his friends: ripped skinny jeans and crop top that reads ‘very gay’ with platform shoes, makeup done all nice (it’s rainbow eye shadow with a bunch of glitter, because who goes to pride and doesn’t wear glitter? not minho, he needs that extra sparkle), and the agender flag wrapped snugly around minho’s shoulders. woojin is just wearing, minho thinks, a stupid shirt that says ‘i’m gay, deal with it’. but he smiles when he looks at the trio behind him.

seungmin’s got on some ripped jeans and a shirt that says ‘i’m with boyfriends’. he’s got a mass of face paint on his face (lovingly painted by his oh so wonderful boyfriends) and it doesn’t even look like anything, just a bunch of rainbows and butterflies and- yeah it’s a mess. hyunjin looks exactly like seungmin does in the face paint category, a bunch of skillfully (terribly) crafted rainbows and butterflies and a mess of glitter, but he’s got on some overall shorts (yes from the girl’s section, deal with it) and a pink glitter top. he wanted to wear platform shoes so seungmin lent him this pair of white platforms that tie the outfit all together. and jeongin? jeongin looks the most put together of the trio. he’s wearing a white shirt with a blue butterfly design that’s neatly tucked into his pastel pink skirt. he’s got blue platform shoes and two lipstick stain kisses on either cheek. he’s also got some bomb ass makeup on his eyes if minho would say so (totally not being biased over his own work or anything).

so of course, when they get to pride he expects to have a great time, not to help woojin scour the entire parade ground looking for his online boyfriend that has coincidentally come to the parade as well. but of course, this is woojin so minho reluctantly agrees and calls up this mysterious chan guy on face time. to say he chuckled when the guy picked up is an understatement, he full on laughed and maybe a few tears came out (the trio behind him cackling loudly as well).

‘what’s your problem minho?’

‘oh, nothing woojin, it’s just that he looks as boring and uninteresting as you’

with that snarky comment comes a whine out of protest from the other side of the line that doesn’t belong to that the blonde haired boy with dimples. it’s endearing to hear such a defeated and pouty whine from someone that’s not using it against him.

‘chan, how come he gets to make comments like that about you but i can’t comment about how unimpressive your boyfriend looks! we’re at pride for christ’s sake at least throw some glitter on your face’

minho tries to grab the phone from woojin who only pulls it away from his reach.

‘thank you! i literally said the- woojin i swear to god if you don’t give me your phone right now i’m throwing my 21 years of pacifism out the way and kicking you with my pretty platform shoe- same thing! like this is pride how boring must you be?’

minho can hear a pretty laugh on the other end of the screen, but he can’t see a face or hear a name, and were they speaking in korean the whole time? it doesn’t matter, at this point all minho’s concerned about is the laugh he just heard and wanting to hear it again. 

‘oh my god chan, i like this person so don’t mess up this relationship-’

‘sorry, woojin’s boyfriend’s friend- wow, jinnie, minnie that was so confusing- anyway, sorry, minho’s asexual so you can’t get in his pants’

minho colours bright red, about to smack jeongin for outing him like that when he hears a gasp followed by a bunch of ‘keep this boyfriend chan you better not ruin this for me’ and he giggles.

‘okay, not to break up this beautiful reunion of boyfriends but my single ass can’t take another second of this so where are you guys so we can find you and the boring couple can take advice from hetero movies and slowly run towards each other-’

he’s cut off by a loud cackle on the other side of the phone and his heart flutters again.

‘we’re outside the starbucks, standing next to the bible man who’s preaching about us being sinners but felix and changbin refuse to make out in front of him and chan says that he won’t either’

‘oof, boring people you have surrounding you’

‘i know right? i can’t see your face but i already like you. we’re going to be the best of friends, also wanna make out?’

‘jisung you can’t just ask anyone if they want to make out with you, that’s- woojin’s friend he doesn’t mean it i promise.’

‘funny you should answer that for him, he seemed pretty excited to me, and i was going to say yes too, damn shame he changed his mind. when we meet up and you see me the offer still stands jisung~’

‘minho- you can’t just- i mean, well jisung started- no! minho that’s it i’m so done with you flirting with someone you don’t even know. i’ll see you in a little bit channie’

-

finding the one starbucks that this jisung boy was mentioning was extremely hard, especially in a place as big as washington d.c, but minho had his ways (even if he had to flutter his lashes and flirt a little bit to get his way).

‘excuse me sir-’ minho practically purrs at the man, fluttering his eyelashes and sticking his red, glossed lip out in a pout. ‘do you know where the nearest starbucks is, preferably one with a man outside holding a bible.’

the man looks minho up and down and smirks evilly, ‘why sure i do? i can show you if you’d like, and maybe hit up the bathroom’

minho backs away slowly, grossed out at the thought of someone thinking he’d hook up with them in the bathroom of a starbucks building, or that he’d hook up with them at all considering he has an asexual flag painted carefully onto his face with paint and a bunch of glitter to top it off. 

‘um, no thanks, i’ll find it myself. actually, you know what i think i see it in the distance’

‘suit yourself, i thought we could have some fun’

‘he’s asexual you idiot!’

‘i’m fine woojin, lets just go’

-

in the distance minho can still see the creepy guy trying to hit on other people walking past him, but he doesn’t really mind because the people seem to be taking a liking to him and he’s nearing the starbucks sign where he can hear the man preaching about how homosexuality is a sin. it irks him, but he keeps walking with the promise of possibly kissing some boy he doesn’t know (which is not something he’d usually do but he’s tired of being the only single person and maybe he wants one day of fun before going back to being a lonely single kiddo).

he stops dead in his tracks when he sees the boyfriend woojin mentioned who’s got blonde hair and dimples and the  _ same _ stupid ‘very gay’ shirt woojin’s wearing. and he’s got this goofy smile as he stares at woojin (and woojin practically  _ glows _ with affection for this boy). next to him stands a boy with dark, shaggy hair hidden under a rainbow beanie. he’s got sharp, chiseled features and a strong jawline. next to him is a boy with blonde hair and freckles and a smile that could blind anyone, but he looks towards chin boy with such affection that inclines minho to believe they’re together (aside from the obvious matching ‘i’m his’ shirts they sport). they lean in for a kiss and minho has to look away.

which leads him to the last of this group of friends. he stands absolutely silent as he takes in all of this boy. he’s got ripped jeans, they’re black, and some shirt that has cut off sleeves (also black, with a glittery genderfluid flag painted in the shape of a heart on the back.  _ how endearing that is _ ). the shirt has a hood on it and he’s got these finger less gloves that he wears that come halfway up his arms (and boy are they toned, very toned, with veins popping out when he flexes unintentionally). his feet are clad in chunky combat boots that pull the look together almost irritatingly and there are chains that hang from his pants, different colours that are laid out in  specific rainbow order. his hair is a maroon colour, but it looks purple unless the sun hits it. on his face sits another flag painted on with excessive amounts of glitter, it’s an asexual pride flag that sits comfortably on his chubby cheeks. 

he’s got deep set brown eyes, but they look warm and comforting. his top lip basically disappears when he laughs at the flush creeping up the dimple boy’s cheeks; minho’s come to the conclusion that his smile outshines the sun, it could only cripple in comparison to the light this boy projected onto everyone. he had silver rings on almost all of his fingers and one circle ring in each ear, and a second piercing on the left side (that was filled with a chain earring that dangled).

a cough shook him out of his stupor. he turns to find seungmin smirking at him and he flushes bright, rolling his eyes and coughing to try to calm his racing heart as he makes his way up to woojin and his newfound friends (and boyfriend). the introductions are painstakingly slow to minho, and the stunning boy is last to introduce himself which makes minho inwardly groan. dimples boy (woojins boyfriend) is named chan and he’s from australia. that gains a low whistle from minho and a snicker from those pretty lips. chin boy, changbin, comes from korea. he gets a slow clap and acknowledgement. freckle face, clinging onto changbin, is named felix who is also from australia. and finally,  _ finally _ comes the introduction that minho’s been dying to hear. 

he’s the jisung that he was talking to on the phone, he’s the last one left. it just needs to be confirmed. and a few seconds later jisung opens his mouth and confirms what minho’s been thinking. his name is jisung, he’s 19, and he’s from korea originally but moved to malaysia when he was younger to focus on education as his parents wished. minho’s entranced with the boy and seungmin snickers evilly, bringing minho to roll his eyes as woojin demands they introduce themselves.

once the introductions are finally over jisung saunters up to him with a small, shy smile plastered on his face. it’s endearing to finally see the face minho’s talked to over woojin’s phone. jisung’s stepping closer to minho, eyes cast down to the ground as his hand comes to scratch at the nape of his neck. minho can feel someone tapping him, but he comes to find that it’s jisung’s free hand and he’s trying to get minho’s attention.

‘i suppose that since you’ve seen me, the kissing is off the table?’

jisung looks up at him, but quickly looks away and coughs. he drops his hand from around minho’s wrist and takes a few steps back. but that’s not the problem, jisung’s question rings in his ears and he finds himself sweeping the hair out of jisung’s face and cupping his cheek. 

‘now that i’ve seen you it makes me want to kiss you more’

jisung flushes a bright red, arms wrapping gently around minho’s neck. he thinks jisung looks pretty like this, flustered and flushing, biting his lip to hide that pretty smile from shining. he runs his finger along jisung’s bottom lip, working it from between his teeth. and pulls him close by the waist.

‘now that you’ve seen me, is the kissing off the table?’

‘no, it only makes me want to kiss you more minho’

suddenly he feels a sharp pain on his hand, the one holding jisung’s waist, and he immediately asks jisung if he’s okay. the younger boy nods his head and looks to the direction with which the object flew (looking down to find the holy bible at their feet). minho’s blood boils, looking at the man who’s smirking like he just crushed all sinners.

‘hey, you think it’s funny to throw things at people? that’s violence and discrimination. two things which are punishable by law, and i’m willing to press charges asshole. we’re people too-’

the man, upon hearing that minho isn’t afraid to press charges, picks up his bag and his sign and inches close to minho, trying to pick up his bible. he even has the audacity to ask minho to give it to him, but minho rolls his eyes and looks back at jisung. 

‘are you sure you’re alright?’

‘i’m fine, let’s kiss before he leaves though’

‘and how do you suppose we do that, hm?’

jisung slides the bible closer to himself, placing his foot on top of it and pulls minho closer by the neck. minho smiles, his hand pulling jisung closer as his other remains cupping his cheek.

‘looks like we have all the time in the world now.’ it comes out as a whisper, jisung’s eyes trailing to minho’s lips before snapping back to his eyes. ‘what are you gonna do about that minho’

it sounds challenging, like jisung’s asking him to make the next move. and quite honestly he’s fine with doing just that so he pulls jisung impossibly closer and closes the gap between them, their lips brushing before he takes the plunge and fully connects them. he can hear jisung gasp so he pulls him even closer by the waist, his hand leaving jisung’s cheek as he places it on jisung’s waist, pulling him closer. 

jisung’s hands wind themselves into minho’s hair and pull minho impossibly closer, straining to keep the moment alive for as long as possible. but the moment’s over before they know it as they need air to breathe, so they pull away to find the bible boy looking at them with tears in his eyes. jisung coughs and kicks the bible over to the boy who hesitates, but pulls out a lighter and lighter fluid before dousing it and setting it on fire. he walks away from them hurriedly, promising that they’d burn in hell for the sin they created.

-

the parade’s been over for almost an hour, but woojin insisted on the new friends going out to eat before heading separate ways. minho obviously knew woojin just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend before they would inevitably leave each other again for who knows how long. so he walks to the restaurant, his hand linked with jisung’s, it was chan’s demand as d.c was a huge city and he didn’t want anyone being lost or kidnapped (of course he wasn’t complaining).

they ate their meal and exchanged twitter ids in order to keep in contact, but jisung turned to minho as they were about to separate ways, possibly for good.  he’d asked if minho had whatsapp, so they could exchange numbers because jisung wanted to talk to him over the phone and video call, not just text him and minho’s heart swooned over him and his shy glance. he immediately takes jisung’s phone and inputs his phone number into the whatsapp search button, messaging himself and handing jisung his phone back. 

‘hey, can you smile for your contact photo’

‘i have a better idea’

he takes jisung’s phone in his grasp and opens the camera app, sliding his free hand around jisung’s waist. he hears the hitch in jisung’s breath as he pulls him closer. their lips meet again and minho brings the phone up but he feels it being grabbed out of his hand. he opens his eyes to see woojin smiling fondly at him and motioning for him to kiss the living daylights out of jisung, so he closes his eyes and pulls jisung closer. jisung’s hands are in his hair and he can feel jisung’s legs wrap around his waist. he nibbles on jisung’s bottom lip and hears jisung’s intake of breath, but jisung complies almost immediately, tilting his head and letting minho deepen the kiss.

jisung’s hands tug relentlessly at his hair and he loves it, basking in the way they feel lacing through his locks and tugging. but the kiss is over when there’s a sudden honk from across the street. they jump apart in time to see the same bible guy from before jump out of his car, that is resting against the bumper of the car in front of his, and apologizing profusely about losing focus on the ‘faggots’ kissing and crashing into the back of the girl’s car. her girlfriend hops out of the passenger side and the man curls in on himself and apologizes even more.

minho takes the phone from woojin’s hand and places his lips on jisung’s cheeks, taking a candid photo. he sends all of the photos of them kissing to himself and the one where he kissed jisung’s cheek as well. jisung takes his own phone from minho’s grasp and kisses minho’s cheek, taking another photo. they set them kissing each other’s cheeks as their contact icons, minho sneaking into his settings and setting his home and lock screens as two separate pictures of them kissing in order to remember the time he felt alive. 

‘jisung, come on. we all have early flights tomorrow, especially you.’

‘yeah, yeah. i’m coming just give me a second.’

jisung tiptoes in order to reach minho and places a chaste kiss to his lips and walks away. turning every few seconds to blow a lingering kiss towards minho. he just chuckles at jisung’s antics, but when he’s left with his four best friends his smile breaks and a tear slips down his cheek.

-

‘oh, min. i know you wanted to be free for one day, but kissing a boy? are you insane.’

‘absolutely. i just feel so alone now.’

he wipes his tears and chuckles when his phone rings. it’s face time. jisung’s contact pops on his phone, immediately reminding him of the day they shared. he immediately answers to see a pout adorning jisung’s face.

‘i miss you already’

‘i miss you too ji, but you need to sleep.’

‘i’ll only go to sleep on one condition’

‘oh yeah, and what’s that?’

‘you have to promise me we’ll stay in contact’

‘of course, why wouldn’t i? you’re the cutest person i’ve ever met.’

‘you promise? i want someone to talk to when chan and changlix are too coupley for me.’

‘of course i will. i gave you my phone number, didn’t i’

‘okay, but-’

‘goodnight jisung’

jisung smiles and bites his lip, his over sized sweater falling off his shoulder and revealing his collarbone. his hair falls in his face as he chuckles, pulling his pillow closer to his face. 

‘goodnight’

‘call me when you get home, yeah?’

‘of course, min.’

minho smiles and ends the call, jisung waving exciting and blowing kisses left and right. his heart swells as he plugs his phone in and whispers to himself, ‘i think i like you ji’.

‘you just met him today, don’t get hurt minho.’

he rolls his eyes at woojin’s antics. ‘says the one with an online boyfriend’

‘he’s right minho, we all saw how you looked at him, don’t get hurt. don’t fall for him, it’s stupid and we all know it.’

he loses his smile, sniffling as he speaks one last time before going to bed.

‘i already did, it hurts.’

he sleeps, waiting for a call from jisung that might never come in the morning. hell, he might block minho’s number and delete all of the photos off of his phone and all minho would have as proof is the lock screen and home screen on his phone, and knowledge that jisung’s in malaysia. 

being gay is hard, and liking boys is worse. but han jisung, that’s a whole new playing field and he doesn’t know if jisung was serious or if he was only trying to have a good (yet unbelievably short) time at pride that he could easily forget.

and that’s what hurts the most. that he could just be a possible fling. and he didn’t want to believe that jisung was capable of that, but he’d only known him for approximately six hours, so who knows what jisung wanted. he just went to sleep having faith that jisung would call him the next day, and if he didn’t? well, there was a tub of ice cream waiting at home for him, and his cats always welcomed him to cuddle when he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anyone who read this all the way through. it was a long ride, but i hope the ending gave away that this isn't over ! it's going to end up being a trilogy at minimum~ i don't know how long it will take me to write them as i have at least five other fics i've started and multiple chaptered fics i have to continue so i can finish those as well, but i wanted to get at least the beginning of the trilogy out! 
> 
> if you enjoyed it even a little bit scream at me on twitter @joneinyourarea 
> 
> i'm always in need of friends, even if you're telling me you hate my work (we can bond over that because i hate my works too!)


End file.
